El Dorado
by Iron-Mantis
Summary: Rai and Ed are on the search for the legendary city of El Dorado, suck at summaries.
1. Not the first chapter

Hey this is Iron-mantis here, I thought of doing a Hercules parody or a non-parody story first when I realize that there is no Road to El Dorado parody so I thought maybe I should write an El Dorado parody first. This is my first story so please don't flame me

Characters

Tulio- Edward Elric (from Fullmetal alchemist)

Miguel- Raimundo (from Xiaolin Showdown)

Chel- Katara (from Avatar The Last Air bender)

The chief- Wormtail96

Altivo- Patrick Star (spongebob, you'll see what I mean)

High Priest- Orachimaru (Naruto)

Random Gambler- Dash Parr (the incredible)

Thanks wormtail, for the suggestion of characters.


	2. Glorious City

Hey iron-mantis here and I like to thank both **Warlord-Xana **and **Wormtail96** for being my first reviewers.

Prologue- the Glorious city.

**Our glorious city was**

**Built by the divinities, by gods**

(Up in the sky are two divine beings; both dressed in Aztec Emperors clothing sitting upon a star looking down at a jungle)

**Who saw fit, to bestow**

**The gift of a paradise,**

**Peaceful and harmonious**

**Upon us mere mortals below**

(The first god who was taller than his comrade gave him a thumbs-up and the shorter god return the gesture. Both lifted their arms and shot a beam of golden light to the sky. It landed to the ground and where the light hit, a city of gold was rising up from the ground itself).

**And made El Dorado**

**The magnificent and golden**

**1,000 years of gold**

**El Dorado El Dorado**

**El Dora-a-a-a-do.**

It may seem dull now but remember this is just the first chapter it will get

Better later on.

Edward- Read and Review.


	3. getting the map

Guys I am so sorry for not reviewing earlier, I sorta completely forgot about this fic cause of problems at home, once again I am so sorry.

Roll it!

-------------------------------------------------

A large crowd had gathered around a small group of men wearing armor to fit a small militia. The leader of the small group, a Asian man with demonic eyes and wearing bronze color armor, oddly enough, was lifting a small goblet of wine as if toasting an invisible man. "Today," he boomed. "We set sail to conquer a new world! For Toon-Spain, for riches, for gold!"

The crowd cheered wildly as the rest of the team raised rifles in the air and shot a round of celebratory fire. Only one didn't cheer. The fattest member of the group, a Humanoid pink starfish wearing Green shorts with purple flowers on it, screamed "AHH, WERE UNDER ATTACK!" and tackled the leader from behind, knocking him to the ground.

"OW! Patrick, you bumbling idiot, get off me!" the leader cried, throwing the wine over his shoulder. It traveled toward a wanted poster, splashing its contents over the two faces in the poster who were, as the poster said, wanted for "double-dealing".

**IMIMIMIM**

"Seven!" cried the Golden-eyen gambler, throwing the dice to the ground. "YES!"

"Oh right!" His partner picked up the dice and tossed them to his friend. "Partners!" he yelled happily.

The two began performing a very odd dance, the dark-skinned one strumming on a small guitar, while the people they had suckered looked at each other in shock. "Tons of cash for you, hey! Tons of cash for me, hey! Tons of cash for we-"

"HEY!"

This one wasn't part of the celebratory song. This kid was furious. The two boys, one with dark brown hair and Green eyes, the other with Blond hair, gold eyes, and automail limbs, turned over their shoulders. The one who had shouted was the one they had just suckered, a Superhero with blond hair. He's dash the fastest person on this continent so can kick your but before you see it, so the two had to be pretty brave to choose him. Or maybe they were just plain stupid.

"One more roll!" he insisted.

The pair exchanged a quick glance, shrugging in pity, before the gold-eye one leaned forward. "Um, guys," he said. "YOU'RE BROKE! You got nothing left to bet with!" To illustrate his point, he rubbed his fingers together, drawing his hands downwards, indicating tier loss of money.

"Oh, yeah?" asked the blond boy. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a rolled-up piece of parchment, unrolling it with a flourish. "I got_this_!"

The first boy was not amused. "Pfft. A map?"

"A map!" his companion cried, pushing underneath his friend's arm.

"A map," repeated the big guy proudly. "A map of the wonders of the new world."

The dark-skinned boy put his guitar on the ground, stepping forward. "Let's have a look at this…" He leaned right up to the parchment, tracing the lines on it with his finger-tip, mumbling to himself. Finally, he cried out "I _knew _it!"

He turned around to find his friend, and saw he was about to walk away. Grabbing his friend's shoulder, he pushed him down to the map. "Edward, look at this!"

Edward's face hit the parchment, leaving an imprint on it. He straightened up, snapping the map back to normal. "Excuse us, for just one moment please." He ducked down, pulling his companion with his to talk in private.

Behind the map, the two engaged in a whispered conversation. The darker one was excited, talking fast. "Ed, look!" he said, tapping the name scrawled at the bottom of the map. "El _Dorado_! As in the "city of gold'! This could be our destiny, our _fate_!"

Edward held up a hand to quiet him. "Look, Raimundo, if I believed in fate, I wouldn't be playing with loaded dice!" he whispered, opening his hand. Sure enough, the dice gave a little hop, landing neatly on "seven".

Rai's lower lip quivered. Edward looked away. "Don't give me the face…" he begged.

Rai lowered his face and raised his eyebrows flirtatiously.

Edward looked slightly disgusted. "ugh, hell no!"

Rai scowled.

"No."

He raised his eyebrows in an exaggerated fashion, blinking stupidly.

'Not a chance."

He finally concluded by putting his hands under his chin, panting like a dog.

"**Why won't you just take no for an answer**!" Edward whispered harshly

"I said," roared Dash, snatching away the map. "One more roll! My map," he said, dropping his voice. "Against your cash!"

Rai looked to Edward pleadingly. Edward sighed, mentally kicking himself for teaming up with this guy. But how could he help it? They were best friends.

"All right, pee-wee," he said, grinning and shaking his dice. "You're on!"

"NOT with those!" Dash hand was in his face in an instant. He produced a pair of red dice from his pocket. "This time, we're gonna use _my_ dice!"

Edward blinked at the dice as if they were poisonous snakes. "Ummm…"

"Do you got a problem with that?" asked the competition.

Edward shook his head frantically, stuffing the dice in his pocket and snatching up the other dice, the ones that were _not_ loaded. "No, there's no problem." He turned to his friend, making a slashing motion under his throat, whispering "I'm going to _kill_ you!"

Rai looked around nervously, before pointing to himself, mouthing the word _Me?_

Ed began to shake the dice frantically, trying every good-luck thing he could think of, while Raimundo slowly hopped away, playing his guitar again. "Come on, baby…Papa needs that crappy map!"

He quickly spotted a pretty Latino girl in the sidelines and held out the dice to her, raising his eyebrows suggestively. The girl turned her nose up at him and walked off. Edward, looking slightly disappointed, blew a small kiss on the dice, walking back to his friend ( who was having better luck with the ladies than him) and grabbing the guitar. "Stop that!" He let his hand go back, then forward, muttering "Show…me…_a seven!_"

The dice clattered to the ground, one hitting "three" right off the bat. The other one spun around and around on one corner. The crowd held its breath,

Edward covered his eyes, crying out "I can't look!" He only opened them when he heard the crowd gasp in shock. He peeked at the two dice. One said "three", the other said "four", which made a grand total of…

"Seven…" he whispered in shock.

Rai threw his hands up in the air, crying out "All _right_!"

Edward laughed hysterically, moving the huge pile of money and the map towards him. "Well, gentlemen," he said slyly. "It was nice doing business with you!"

Unfortunately, at that moment, his dice decided to roll out of his pocket, rolling to a stop in front of his opponent. They came up "seven." Edward gulped. _crap…_

The superhero slammed his fist to the ground, making the dice bounce up. Seven. He slammed it again. Seven…Again…seven. "I _knew_ it!" he roared, pointing an accusatory finger at the tow boys. "Your dice are _loaded_!"

Rai nervously strummed on his guitar until Edward stopped him. He faced the darker boy, pointing at him in shock. "You gave me _loaded_ dice?" Turning around, he smacked right into a large soldier in cold armor. Looking up, he saw a Fire nation soldier, and a sharp spear, looking like he knew how to use it.

Edward decided to play innocent, pointing to Rai. "He gave me loaded dice!" he cried. "Arrest him!"

"You dare to soil my honor?" asked Rai. "_He _was the one who was cheating! Arrest _him_!" He shoved the alchemist to help prove his point. "He tricked these sailors and took their money!"

"Oh, now I'm the thief?" asked Edward.

"Yup-"

"Well," said Edward, turning Rai's head toward the soldier's armor. "Take a look in the mirror, pal!"

The crowd grew larger. This was getting good.

"You give that money back, or I'll…" Rai pulled out the sword of the storm. "En garde!" he cried, aiming it at Edward.

The crowd gasped as Edward moved backwards, grinning evilly. "En garde, yourself! I will give you the honor of a quick and painless _death_!" At the word "Death" he pulled out _a letter opener_. He blinked in shock at it, and tossed it aside. "But not with that. With this!" he clapped his hand and slammed it to the wall creating a spear and used it to block his Rai slash.

The two were inches apart, growling at each other. Edward smiled wickedly. "Any last words?"

Rai laughed a little. "I will cut you to ribbons!"

"Fool!" The two broke apart, aiming their weapons at each other. "Such mediocrity! Let your sword do the talking!" Edward yelled

"I will, it will be loquacious to support!" cried Rai, lunging at Edward, who easily avoided it. Rai leapt onto the tables and began hopping from one to another.

Edward looked annoyed as he swung. "You dancing, prancing half-wit!"

Rai laughed as he stood on a rooftop. "You fight like your mechanic!"

"I fought my Mechanic! That's a compliment!"

"Braggart!"

"Heathen!"

Edward suddenly lost his footing, slipping on the roof, landing on his back. Tucker sword-fought with him from a vantage point.

"Not the face, not the face!" begged Edward.

Rai finally managed to cut in half the spear with is sword and pointed it straight into Edward's face. The crowd erupted in cheers, until…

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Rai, as he helped his friend to his feet. "We'd like to call it a draw!"

"You've been great, thank you so much for coming, see you soon!" said Edward.

"See ya!" cried Rai as they dropped to the ground on the other side.

The two landed on their rears, laughing hysterically at the performance they had given. "That was great!" congratulated Edward, slapping the shoku warrior on the back.

"No, no, no._You_ were good!"

"No, it was all you, man!"

A sudden gust of hot air snapped them out of their exuberance. Looking up slowly, they saw a Taurus glaring down its nose at them , snorting all over them.

"Um…we should've kept those weapons…" sheepishly whispered Rai.

"Um, _yeah!_" agreed his friend.

"You got any ideas? I don't like the way she's looking at us…"

"Um, one," confessed Ed. "You…pet it…and I'll…" He suddenly leapt to his feet and bolted. "RUN!"

"What!" Rai scrambled to his feet, shooting death glares at Ed. "Thanks a lot!"

The two boys leapt up the wall, scrambling over it just as the pokemon smashed head-first into it. "That way!" cried Edward. They ran toward one way, only to see the men they had just cheated. "No, _that _way!"

The two were closely being followed by the suckers until the suckers saw the Taurus, at which point they ran the other direction, leaving the boys to fend for themselves.

As they ran down the deserted roads, trying unsuccessfully to outrun the pokemon, they saw a group of soldiers in front of them.

As they arrived between two houses, the doors right at their sides, they ran sideways into the doors, exiting behind the soldiers. "Bye!" called Edward.

A scream was heard form the house Rai had been in. Soon, he exited, calling "Call me!" over his shoulder.

The soldiers turned to see what had chased the boys in the first place, and were immediately plowed over by a Taurus.

Meanwhile…

The boys screeched to a halt at the edge of a rooftop, looking down from about twenty feet, the only way to save themselves being landing in the water barrels at the bottom. Rai looked to Edward. "I bet we can make that."

Edward glanced over his shoulder to see their pursuers close behind. "fifty cents says we can't!"

"You're _on_!" At the word "on", Rai shoved his friend off the edge of the roof, and promptly jumped off himself, both of them screaming to the ground. They landed in the water barrels.

The shoku warrior laughed from his barrel. "You lose!"

"Oh, shut up!" two quarters were tossed from one barrel into another. And then the lids were snatched up and placed over the tops of the barrels.

Unfortunately, the barrels were set to board a ship. They were lifted up high into the air and set down on deck. "Hey, what's going on here!"

"We're both in barrels. That is the extent of my knowledge."

"Whoa! Hey! HEY!" The boys screamed as they were rolled to the side of the wall, and then set upright. The corks in the side were quickly unscrewed and fell out of the sides.

Edward's mouth pressed against the hole. "Okay," he whispered. "We gotta move quick! On the count of three, we burst out."

"Okay, okay, good. One, two…"

Someone laid a large box of fruit on the barrels. "_Three_!" Nothing, of course. "Three!" Still nothing. "THREE!" They were still yelling "Three!" and trying to jump out when the ship left the dock.

IMIMIMIMIM

Hours later, they were still inside. Edward sighed. "Okay, one more time…"

"Okay…one…two…"

The box was removed. "Three!" At once, the boys jumped out of the barrels…and found themselves face-to-face with a large group of very peeved sailors.

"Uh…'scuse us!" said Edward sheepishly as he ducked back into his barrel. Rai did the same, nervously asking "Who ordered the um, Pickles?"

IMIMIMIM

"OW!" Rai and Ed were tossed to the feet of a large person, their hands and heads in old medieval confinements. "Sheesh, haven't these guys heard of forgiveness?" muttered Edward bitterly.

Rai let out an "Eep" noise as he saw who exactly they were facing. "Chase Young…"

The Heylin warrior had his back against them, speaking through clenched teeth. "My crew," he growled, "were as well-chosen as the disciples of Dashi." He turned around, cracking his knuckles threateningly. "And I will _not_ tolerate stow-aways…"

The boys visibly gulped.

"You will be flogged," the man continued. "And when we pull in to Cuba to get supplies, God willing, you will be flogged some more. And then, enslaved on the sugar plantations for the rest of your miserable little lives." He growled at them once more before jerking his head downward. "To the brigs," he said.

Edward paled, but Rai looked happy. "Alright! CUBA!"


	4. Jailbreak

The sun was beating down on the deck of the ship. It was really hot. And a Starfish was lying on his back on the deck, competing with himself to find out how long he could stare at the sun. his eyes now look completely dried out and burn, till he pulled a soda out and took a drink which strangely turn his eyes back to normal

The door opened and a Goblinmon came out, carrying a plate of Krabby Patties. "Hey, Patrick, what's up?"

"Aw right, FOOD!" Patrick sat up straight, making a dive for it.

"Whoa, no!" The Digimon jerked away the plate, causing Patrick to fall flat on his face. "None for you! You're going on a special diet form now on! Orders from Chase Young himself!"

"What! I don't need a diet!"

"Not according to him. He says you crushed a few ribs."

"NOOOO!" Patrick clutched the sides of his head and let out the horrible cry.

Unbeknownst to him, 1 Krabby Patty fell off the plate and tumbled down the caged hole in the floor, where the prisoners were kept.

**IMIMIMIMIM**

Rai lay on his back, snoring. His sleep was broken when the Krabby Patty fell right on his chest, jolting him awake. He looked around quickly, listening to the regular _thud_s. He sat up, looking in front of him, seeing Edward beating his head against a rail. He crawled over sheepishly. "So, Ed…how's the um, escape plan coming along?"

Edward paused in beating his head to look at his friend. One of his eyes was nearly swollen shut. "Hold on," he said, voice slightly slurred form lack of sleep, and the makings of a concussion. "I think I'm getting something."

"Okay."

Edward put his head back against the beam, and continued to beat it. After about three more times, he turned away, a small smile on his face. It was either from his brains being scrambled, or he had something. "I got it!"

He grabbed his friend by the shoulder and pulled him down, whispering his plan. "In the dead of the night, you and I grab some provisions, hijack a rowboat, and then…_we row back to Toon-Spain like there's not tomorrow!_"

Rai raised an eyebrow. "Back to Toon-spain?" he echoed.

"YUP!"

"In a rowboat…"

Edward nodded. "Yeah, you got it."

Rai growled, pounding his fist on the floor. "Great, sensational, that's your great plan, isn't it?"

Edward thought for a minute before saying "Yeah, that's pretty much my plan."

Both were silent until Rai broke into a huge grin and said "Well, I like it! So," he continued. "How do we get on deck?"

Edward sat for a moment before saying "In the dead of night, you and I grab some provisions, hijack one of those rowboats-"

"Oh…_great!_" Rai rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Oh, oh yeah!" Edward smacked the back of his friend's head. "Let's hear _you_come up with a plan, smart Guy!"

"Don't ask_me_, you're the one who has all the Ideas!"

"I DON'T NEED A DIET!"

Both boys froze. Rai looked up wards. "Hang on, give me boost."

**IMIMIMIMIMIMIM**

Patrick was pacing back and forth on deck, trying not to go _too_ crazy from lack of his daily food. He needed food, he needed sweets, and he couldn't go on a diet! "WHYYYYY?"

"Psst. Patrick. _PATRICK!_" came a whispered voice.

Patrick froze and checked his watched. "Hm, my imaginary friend here early today."

'No, no, you idiot, over here!" A brown hand was peeking out of the hole in ground, holding a Krabby patty. A spicy delicious Krabby patty…

"You want the burger? Come get it…" prompted the voice.

Patrick bolted across the deck and made a dive for it (which was actually the e most amount of exercise he had done in the past week) but it was snatched down into the ground again. A face peered up at him. "No, NO! If you want the burger, you have to do a trick for us first, okay?"

"Okay you want me to do a backflip" when he said that Patrick try to flip backwards but failed and land on his face.

"No no, we need a pry bar…you know. It's a long piece of iron with a hooky thingie at the end."

Down below, Edward was holding Rai up on hiss shoulders, gritting his teeth from the weight. "Rai…"

Apparently, Patrick had left, because Raimundo was yelling "That's it! Get us a pry bar!"

"He can't understand pry-bar!" cried Edward in frustration. "He's a dumb Starfish who thinks with his gut! There is just no way-"

Something fell from above. The two looked down. Keys.

"Well," said Edward, choosing his words carefully. "It's not a _pry bar…_"

**IMIMIMIMIM**

Rai carefully replaced the caged ceiling in the hole. It was night, and he and Edward had successfully escaped the hole in the deck. At the moment, Edward was untying a boat. Rai felt something poke him in the back and shot his hands into the air. "It was all _his_ idea!" he cried.

No answer. Rao turned around and relaxed when he saw the Starfish. "Aw, Starfish!" he said, conveniently forgetting Patrick's name. "Thank you _so_ much fro your help. Now if there's anything we can do for you-'

"Food." Patrick held his hand out.

"Anything at all…"

"FOOD!"

"Any-'

"Rai, will you get over here now?" Edward hissed. "We have to hurry."

Rai walked backwards to the lifeboat, saluting Patrick, and climbed in.

As rai and Ed were lowering the boat, however…

'BURGER!"

"What the-" Edward looked up. Patrick was leaning over the railing. "BURGER!" he was yelling over and over again.

Edward looked at Rai. "You were the one who bribed him, what does he want?"

"Um…"

"BURGER!"

"Hurry! He'll wake up the whole ship!" Edward said angrily

"OH!" Rai pulled out the Krabby Patty from his pocket and tossed it up. "He wants the Krabby Patty!"

Patrick was ready to catch the flying Burger, but it missed his hands, soared above his head, hit a sail, bounced off, hit the telescope, and was promptly sent back to the water.

Edward and Rai, now halfway down, heard the splash. "What was that?"

"Aw, who cares?"

Suddenly, a pink blur shot past them, yelling "FOOD!" at the top of its lungs and hit the water with a big splash.

Startled they looked down and saw Patrick waving his hand in distressed in the water and screaming "Help Can't Swim" he sinks and resurface "Drowning!" he went down and resurfaced again "Krabby Patty!" he yelled.

"Starfish!" Rai cried and done something the stupidest thing Edward ever thought. "Huh? Rai!" Edward cried as his friend jumps out of the boat and into the water.

"Patrick, I'm coming!" Rai said swimming to the drowning Starfish (which is weird since Starfish are aquatic creatures).

"Raimundo!" Edward cried and without Rai's help, the boat dropped down into the waters. Edward was safe but he sees Rai swimming to Patrick.

"Just hang on! I'm right here, old boy!" Rai said diving for Patrick.

"Have you lost your mind?" Edward said rowing to Rai and pat

"Help is coming!" Rai said and grabs Patrick. And ggets them on the ship

Edward looked up to see the ship coming to ram Edward and the boat. "Ho-o-ly ship!" Edward cried. The waves that were caused by the ship come and tips the boat over. Within seconds, Edward, Raimundo, and Patrick were under a capsized boat.

Edward rolled his eyes. "COULD THIS GET ANY WORSE?" He took a rope from the side of the boat and handed it to Rai. "I've got an idea. Swim underneath and get on top of he boat, I'll be right up."

Rai shrugged. It sounded weird, but hey, Edward's plans never failed that he knew of. He took a breath and dove under the water, coming up to the surface and climbing over the boat, where Edward was already waiting.

"Okay," said Edward taking part of the rope. "On three, pull!"

"What?"

A shadow fell over the two as the ship they had just escaped from caught up to them. Edward paled, yelling "THREE!" at the top of his voice.

"Pull!" Edward and Rai pulled the rope with all their might and finally turn the boat over. Edward and Raimundo got on the boat to see Patrick aboard.

Edward and Raimundo gasped and panted for air as they lay on the boat. "Please tell me the supply survive" Edward said tiredly "Well, uh, yes and no." Rai replied. Edward, and Rai get up and saw Patrick eating the last of the food cargo.

"Ohhh, great!" Edward said sarcastically as he and Raimundo got up, "We got no food! No water! And we have a Idiotic Starfish as our passengers! This is just perfect."

"Look on the positive side," Rai said cheerfully to a grumpy Edward, "At least things can't get-" Before Raimundo can say anything, it started to rain. Hard. Very hard as Rai, Patrick and Edward easily get drenched more.

"Excuse me," Edward said to Rai, realizing something, "Were you going to say 'worse'?"

"No." Rai lied, "No."

"No?" Ed repeated, "You're sure?"

"Absolutely not." Rai said, "I've revised the whole thing."

"Okay, because-"

"Yeah. We're at least in a rowboat."

"We're in a rowboat, exactly."

"You miss nothing."

As the boat moves, Sharpedos were following them with Patrick watching


	5. It's Land!

Things all went downhill from there.

On the first day, Edward and Rai were trying to row the boat to a suitable island coast, when a storm hit. Many of the supplies were lost, okay all of them, but by some miracle, the boys and their fat companion survived. Danny was not happy about this. "We lose, what, all of our supplies, and _the fat starfish stays?_" He looked heavenward. "WHY DO YOU MOCK ME?"

**IMIMIMIM**

After many days after the first one, the three were lying in a heap on their boat, weak from hunger. Coincidentally, a dying seagull _just so happened_to land on one of their oars. Edward looked at the bird, then at Rai, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, no!" cried Rai, lifting his hands up. "I'm not eating a dead bird!"

"C'mon, Rai. It won't be that bad…" Edward reached a hand out to grab the bird, but unfortunately for him, a sharpedo rose up out of the water and ate it whole, taking some oar with it.

Edward sat there in shock for a brief moment before flinging himself on the floor of the boat and sobbing hysterically.

"There, there," said Patrick giving Edward a pat on the back. "There'll be other birds…"

"Oh, just shut up…"

** IMIMIMIM  
**

_Two weeks later…_

Edward rowed frontward as Rai rows backwards, making the boat not move forward but turning around.

"That Rock looks very familiar, I wonder if it knows squidwards house?" Patrick muse looking at the rock he seen the thirtieth time in the circular pattern there going.

** IMIMIMIMIM**

_three weeks later_

Edward and Rai sat back to back in their rowboat, Patrick lying on the floor, looking pathetically into the sea. Rai's stomach rumbled and he put a hand over it. "Shut up," he groaned. He moved his head slightly, looking at his weak friend. "Edward, can you hear me?"

"yeah…"

"Did you ever think it would end this way?"

"Well," whispered Edward pathetically. "The Starfish is a pretty big surprise."

Rai kicked him feebly with his foot. "Do you have any regrets?"

"Besides dying, you mean? Yeah…" Edward held up one hand to tick them off on his fingers. "I never had enough…Gold…"

"Well, _my_ regret…besides dying, is that our greatest adventure is over, and it never really began." Rai paused to think before continuing with "that, and I never got Goo Zombie X."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Rai, we never had the money, I told you."

"Yeah, but you could've bought it for my birthday…"

Edward sighed. "Well, hey Rai, if it's any consolation to you, you made my life…an adventure…"

Rai swallowed. "And…if it's any consolation to _you_, you made my life…Rich…"

Down on the floor of the boat, Patrick rolled his eyes.

Edward and rai both sighed as they lowered their hands to the sea, lifting out handfuls of…sand?

Edward's face broke out into a mad grin, but Rai only looked at it sadly and let it drift back out. Edward groaned and nudged Rai with his elbow.

"Ow, what!" Rai looked down, and saw exactly what his friend saw. "IT'S LAND!" he cried, leaping to his feet, apparently forgetting his earlier weakness. "Sweet land! Oh, rejoice with me, Patrick & Ed!"

both shrugged, laughing as they joined their friend in…erm, kissing the ground in joy.

Rai felt something that was distinctively _not_ sand. He opened his eyes and saw…a skull.

Both boys, and starfish leapt to their feet, screaming loud enough to wake the Dead. They saw two skeletons, in rusted armor, ghost blasters at their sides.

Patrick stared in horror. "Oh my god…Spongebob an Double D would have a heart attack if they saw how filthy this armor is…" he said.

Rai was hurriedly wiping his tongue on his sleeve. Edward cleared his throat. "Okay, all in favor of getting back in the boat, say "Aye". Aye."

"Aye!" cried Rai.

"Aye!" Patrick cried.

Edward turned and shoved patrick toward the boat (which was no easy feat, let me tell you) yelling "Go, go, GO!"

Rai turned to make a mad dash for the boat, but stopped. Slowly, he turned around, taking out a rolled-up piece of parchment form his pocket. Slowly he unfurled it, looking form the terrain to the paper.

Ed looked up from his work of pushing the boat out to sea. "Yo, Rai! I could use a little _help_!"

He got no answer, unless you counted Rai's rapid looking from paper to real world an answer.

Ed sighed, approaching his friend. "Hello, Raimundo! Rai! Hello-"

"Edward!" roared Rai, whirling around and facing Edward. A wild look was in his eyes. "WE'VE DONE IT!"

"We've done what?" Edward asked. Then he saw the map in Rai's hand. "Wait, is that the map?"

"It's all right here!" continued Rai, oblivious to Edward.

"You _still_ have the map?"

"The very same rock…the _stream_!"

Edward was practically pulling out his hair by now. "You kept the map, _AND YOU COULDN'T GRAB A LITTLE MORE FOOD?"_

"Edward, _you_ said so yourself! It _could_ be possible!" Rai rushed to Edward and shook him by the shoulders in excitement. "AND IT IS! IT TRULY IS! THE MAP TO EL DORADO!"

Edward stared at his friend before sighing. Pointing to the sea behind him, he said "You drank the seawater, didn't you?"

Rai exhaled impatiently. "Oh, come on!"

"I'm NOT coming on!" cried Edward. "I wouldn't set _foot_ in that jungle for a million bucks!"

Rai smirked as he watched his friend go towards the boat. "How about a hundred million?"

Edward stopped dead in his tracks. "Say that again."

Rai shrugged his shoulders, rolling up the map. "I just figured, 'Hey, El Dorado is the city of gold."

Edward turned around. "Rai, what are you saying here?"

"Well, you know. Gold dust, gold bricks, and a very temple! Where you can pluck gold from the walls with your fingers."

Rai grinned to himself when he saw Edward was beginning to get a far-off look in his eyes. He had him right where he wanted… "But you don't want to go, so let's just get back in the boat and row back to Toon-spain! After all, it worked _so_ well last time!"

"Hey, hey, hey! WAIT! Wait…" said Edward, stopping Rai immediately. "New plan: we _find_ the city of gold, we _take_ the gold," he continued. "And _then_ we row back to Toon-spain."

"And _buy_ Toon-spain!" exclaimed Rai.

"Now you're talking!"

"Come on, Edward!" said Rai. Leaping forward and picking up one of the ecto-blasters near the skeletons. "We'll follow the trail!"

Edward looked into the jungle. It was so dense, he couldn't see an _inch_ into it. "What trail?"

Rai began blasting away at the jungle. "The trail…_that we blaze!_"

The smoke caused form the ecto-blasts cleared to reveal…that Raimundo had been blasting away at a stone wall covered in moss.

Edward sighed, Patrick just look at it and said "You want us to smack our body on rocks?"

Raimundo kept his smile. Pointing to another area, he yelled "_That_ trail that we blaze!" He ran off to blast away at more jungle to clear a path.

Edward sighed, regretting he had ever jumped into that barrel and wound up on the ship. Patrick walked off, but Edward caught him. "Oh, no you don't! I suffer, _you_ suffer!"

As he led away Patrick, following Rai, Pat retaliated by kicking Edward in the rear. "OW! Hey, your new friend, the starfish just kicked me in the butt!"

Please read and review


	6. The trail we Blaze

Heres the six chapter, and I decided to expand on some scenes in the song

Roll it

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Sandshrew was backed up against a tree, cornered by a Seviper who was hungry for a Sandshrew sandwich. But then…BOOM! "SEVIP!" The Seviper fell to the ground with the branch, leaving the Sandshrew very confused.

"HA! I love this baby!" cried Rai, stroking the ecto-blaster.

Edward sighed. "You couldn't just lift and walk, or crawl under, like a sane human being?"

_**Look out new world here we come  
Brave, intrepid and then some  
Pioneers of maximum**_

Rai sat on Patrick's shoulder, frowning at the map. "I just don't get it…but okay!" he smiled. He sat on Patrick shoulders and pointed forward, yelling "Charge! WHOA!"

_**Audacity whose resumes  
Show that we are just the team**_

_**To live where others merely dream  
Building up a head of steam**_

Edward looked up as he saw Patrick running into the greenery, Rai on his shoulder. "Hey!"

Right behind him, Patrick and Rai reemerged. raimundo consulted the map in confusion. "Okay, this is _officially_ not right."

_**To live where others merely dream  
Building up a head of steam**_

Edward sighed and went to the map. "Um, Rai, would this help?" he asked, as he turned the map right-side-up. Rai paused and laughed nervously. "Oh, yeah, thanks dude. CHARGE!"

Patrick charged forward, once again leaving Edward behind. "What-?" He slapped his forehead in frustration and noticed the Sandshrew eyeing him. "What are you lookin' at!"

"INCOMING!" cried Rai. It turned out that he and Patrick had run a full circle, and Patrick ran right at Edward, tossing him up onto his shoulder.

"WHOA!"

_**On the trail we blaze**_

Patrick Runs as Raimundo sees Edward about to trot off Patrick. Rai turns Edward frontward as they ride Pat and look at the map.

_**Changing legend into fact**_

_**We shall ride into history**_

At night, Rai sees another clue, a canyon that has an outside shape of a Lugia. Edward was not impressed and left out unknown that they were on a shadow of Lugia on the ground.

_**Turning myth into truth**_

_**We shall surely gaze**_

_**On the sweet unfolding**_

Rai was blasting away at the greenery in front of them, obviously very pleased to be handling a blaster. "Don't worry, Edward, as soon as this stuff is out of the way, we can-Edward?"

Edward was walking in the water, and was waist-deep by now. "See you on the other side," he called.

"Ed? Edward, I wouldn't do that!"

"AAAHHH!"

Later, Rai was sitting behind Edward, who had his shirt rolled up to expose his back. "Okay, a few more…" reassured Rai as he pulled off another wriggling leech.

"OW!"

"Well, I warned you…

_**Of an antique mystery**_

_**All will be revealed**_

_**On the trail we blaze**_

Rai sees a rock wall with a rock craving of a Carvanha. Edward was on the river again but decides to hop on rock if the leeches come back for him.

Unfortunately, a Carvanha comes and bites Edward on the rear end. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Edward yells in pain as he runs. Rai, and Patrick watch him with an awkward look.

_**On the trail **_

_**On the trail we blaze**_

"Ooowww…" Edward sat on a rock, trying not to think about the massive pain in his rear, when Rai came over.

"Hey, I think I taught that Carvanha a lesson," he said, beaming. "Dinner is served!"

At that moment, the Sandshrew appeared out of nowhere and swallowed the dead fish in one bite.

Patrick smiled. "aw its cute like a jellyfish but without the sting…"

Edward glared. "It ate my food…"

_**Paradise is close at hand**_

Edward and Rai saw Patrick in a pool of water and hot steam. They took off their clothes and jump in to join with the boys.

_**Shangri-la**_

Edward and Rai relaxed as Mankey's come from the trees to watch the two.

_**The promised land**_

They swing happily. Suddenly, a Mankey drops and lands on Edward's pants which he saw. Rai then sees another Mankey with his shirt.

_**Seventh heaven on demand**_

The two Mankeys ran away as Edward and Rai chased them, naked. Patrick shuddered, seeing this, but laughed in amusement.

_**Quite unusual nowadays**_

Later on, Ed and Rai have their clothes back but were itchy from the fleas the mankey have. They scratched themselves as Rai follows the map.

_**Virgin vistas undefiled**_

_**Minds and bodies running wild**_

_**In the man behold a child**_

_**On the trail we blaze**_

Edward, Patrick, and Raimundo walk on a log and pass a large waterfall.

_**On the trail we blaze**_

_**The trail we blaze**_

It was now raining. Hard. Edward, Raimundo, and Patrick cover themselves with a giant leave. Edward gives Rai a glare.

_**Is road uncharted**_

_**Through terra incognita to a golden shrine**_

Edward, Rai, and Patrick come to a pond, rocks, and waterfall.

_**No place for the traveler**_

_**To be fainthearted**_

Edward looks at the map and sees that they look like a crying person, just like on the map.

_**We are part of a sumptuous grand design**_

Rai raises a brow and smiles, seeing Edward now having an adventure.

_**Changing legend into fact**_

_**We shall ride into history**_

The travelers walk and saw a cave that spurred butterflies out of its mouth, like the Tyranitar spurring fire on the map. They were close.

_**Turning myth into truth**_

_**We shall surely gaze**_

_**On the sweet unfolding**_

It was foggy. The boys come closer and heard a crack and more of them.

_**Of an antique mystery**_

_**All will be revealed**_

Suddenly, the Three fell off a cliff and tumbled down.

_**On the trail we blaze**_

Sandshrew saw them falling and joins as well. They fall roughly on the ground, but were alright, Edward sees the map flying down and landing on his face.

Ed looks at the map and sees the final key. On it, it shows a rock and the words, "El Dorado." Edward turns to see a giant rock like tablet, like in the map. Edward turns to the other side of rock to see if the city of gold was there. There wasn't. He turns to the other side. Still, wasn't there.

"Hmm," Edward wondered and touches the rock with tiny pieces falling. He comes to the knocked out Rai. "Raimundo." Edward said to him, "Rai, wake up."

Rai wakes up with Patrick waking up also. "We're there?" Rai asked.

"Oh, yeah." Edward said, "We found it."

"We found it?" Rai realized and had a smile on his face and gets up, "Oh! Fantastic! Where is it? How far?"

Edward smiled ironically. "It's right here."

"Where?"

"Here."

"Behind this rock?" asked Rai, looking behind the large carved boulder in front of them.

"No, this is it." Edward crossed his arms.

Rai blinked in confusion. "What? But that can't be-GIVE ME THAT?" he snatched the map away from Edward's hands and looked from the map to he rock. "But, but, but-"he sputtered.

"Apparently," said Edward, circling around Rai. "El Dorado is native for…Great…Big…" He finally lost his temper and shouted the last word. "ROCK!"

_Rock…rock…rock…_ Patrick cocked his head to listen to the echo. "Why can't I make an echo?" _Echo…echo…echo…_ "Oh, there's one! MAN, THAT'S COOL!"

ed glared at pat momentarily. "Be quiet. But tell you what," said Edward to his friend as he hoisted himself onto one of Patrick's shoulders. "I'm feeling gracious today, so _you_ can have _my_ share!"

"Edward," said Rai, still unable to believe, "You don't think that Chase got here first and-"

"And what?" asked Edward sarcastically. "Taken the _really_ big rocks? No! That _scoundrel_!"

The map was shaking in Rai's hands. "Come on, Edward. We should think about this! I mean, we really should-"

"_Get…on…the starfish,_" hissed Edward, emphasizing each word. Rai's lower lip quivered before he sighed, defeated, and started to climb onto Patrick's other shoulder.

"And don't give me the face!" Edward cleared his throat to regain his composure and pointed towards a section of forest. "Um, it looks like there's a path right over there."

None of the three noticed that a figure was charging towards them.

A girl in Water tribe clothing, Brown skin and hair tied in a braid was bolting her way through the mist towards the large rock, trying to catch her breath. She clutched something wrapped in cloth against her chest, turned a corner and…

BAP!

The girl fell to the ground, dropping the object to the ground. Patrick rubbed his stomach where the girl hit him. "Ouch," he muttered. Then he opened his eyes and saw the girl. "OH MY GOD, IT'S A DEMONESS!"

"It's not a demoness," muttered Edward.

"YES IT IS!" yelled Rai.

"NO, I'M NOT!" yelled the girl.

The three heard a charging sound and turns around. They saw natives coming their way.

"Hyah!" Edward cried, trying to make Patrick to move.

"Move Patrick!" Rai cried, "More!"

It was too late. The natives come and saw Edward, Ash, and Rai on Patruck's back. They gasp.

"I suppose your going to tell me there demons to?" Edward ask Rai and Patrick who just gave him a sour look

"Um…" The girl looked around and spotted the object in cloth. She lifted it up and threw it at the three. "Here, take it!"

Edward caught the object. "Hey!" He grinned sheepishly at the crowd below and threw it back. "I don't want it!"

She threw it back. "Take it!"

"Don't want it!"

"Yeah, it's probably cursed," chimed in Rai.

Edward threw it back one more time before facing ht e crowd again. "Um, heh-heh, I've-"

The object hit him in the side of the head, making him stop mid-sentence. He glared at the girl momentarily before trying again, forcing his voice to sound respectful.

"Um, hi. Is this your rock?" he asked, pointing. "We're sorry, we were just looking. We're uh…tourists! Tourists, that's right…May we go now-"

One of the crowd members thrusted a spear in his face, shutting him up immediately. Edward gulped. "Uh, look at that…spears…"

The leader of the crowd jerked his head and the others surrounded the four, aiming their spears at them. Edward gulped and tapped Patrick. "Looks like we have to follow them or something…"

The leader looks at him and nods at the native warriors. They surround Edward, Raimundo, and Patrick. They move out and the natives lead Patruck with the others to follow them with two natives, Temari and JP, holding the girl captive.

They turn to the other side and passed the rock. The sun hit where somehow its light shone on the rock, showing gold on it. Sandshrew comes and sees it. He spots the others and decides to follow them also.

Read and review


	7. Almost eruptions

I decided to change the role of the chef and dm, I know you will be pleasantly surprise, hope you guys enjoy it

Edward, Rai, Patrick and the girl that Patrick _still_ insisted was a demon had been led to a boat in water. Several of the armed men had ushered them into the boat, while the others took places at the sides and began to row the boat with the oars at the sides.

As the boat cruised onward, it went into a deep, dark tunnel. Rai and Edward blinked, trying to get their eyes to adjust to the darkness. Once his eyes had adjusted, Edward noticed what the girl was holding, since a part of cloth had fallen away from it. Whatever was in that parcel, it was shiny.

Edward elbowed his best friend, and pointed. The girl noticed the two boys looking at the parcel and wrapped it up again, clutching it tighter to her chest, and giving off a death glare.

The boys looked away quickly, then blinked as light suddenly came into the tunnel. Raimundo shielded his eyes against the glare and squinted, eyes widening a second later as he saw the city.

That's right,_city_. The boat had cruised into a great city, made of sparkling yellow stuff. "Is that gold?" asked Rai.

Edward nodded, speechless, as realization dawned. "Rai, it's…"

"El Dorado…" the three whispered at once.

The city was entirely made of gold, tall buildings that appeared to touch the sky. The streets were paved with the precious metal, and the people of the city were bedecked with the golden jewelry. Several were carrying pots made of gold.

And these same people were stopping what they were doing to stare at the people in the boat. Gasps were heard all over the town, and one woman dropped a pot to the ground.

Rai leaned over to whisper "You get the feeling we're about to be popular?"  
One soldier watching the boat in awe shook himself out of his stupor and rushed to alert the queen.

**IMIMIMIMIMIM**

Ladyboreamon (queen of El Dorado) sat on her throne, smiling at some of her subjects on the floor. The queen was a gentle soul who always allowed_any_ of her subjects to come into her palace and see her. She enjoyed seeing them too.

One of her soldiers burst into the palace, scattering the children. He darted to the young queen's side and whispered something to her. Her eyes widened. "What?" she whispered.

**IMIMIMIMMMMIMIM**

A Ex-teacher now soldier that was demoted to the lowest ranks several times, due to incidents with Fairy god parents that I will not go into here, walked into a dark room filled with smoke. A figure was crouched in the middle of the room, kneeling in front of a large stone tablet, smoke coursing all around him. His eyes had rolled back, and he seemed to be chanting some mystic chanting…The soldier interrupted the ritual by pushing his face right next to his ear and whispered to him. When the man heard what he had said, his face lit up in a very creepy smile.

_At last…_

**IMIMIMIMIMIM**

Edward and Rai were seated on Patrick's shoulders, looking around nervously. The girl was walking behind them, close to Jack, and ducking down slightly. She clutched the parcel even tighter to her chest.

Edward patted Rai on the shoulder. "Well, Rai, buddy, it's been nice knowing you…"

"Edward, I'm sorry about that girl back home."

"What!" asked Edward, taken aback. "That was you? You…son of a-"

"BEHOLD!" came a new voice. The four jumped about two inches in the air and froze.

Two figures stood at the top of a _very_ large set of stairs, one is Ladyboreamon, and the other a freaky looking paleskin ninja. The woman stood there quietly, looking like she wanted to murder the man next to her, while the man lifted his arms in the air, calling for silence. "AS THE GODS ARRIVE, THE TIME OF JUDGEMENT...IS NOW!"

Patrick, Edward and Rai looked around rapidly. "I don't see any gods…I hope they have Ice cream," muttered Patrick.

The man continued his extremely loud talk. "Citizens! Did I not _predict_ that the gods would come to us?"

Edward elbowed his friend. "Rai, I think he's talking about us…"

"Really?" asked Rai. He looked around and took a good look at the people staring at them. "Um, hi?"

"My lords," simpered the creepy Sannin. "I am known here as Orochimaru…speaker of the gods-"

"And I am Queen Ladyboreamon," said the Digimon. "What names may we call you?"

The boys thought for a moment. Rai cleared his throat and put on a deep voice that did not suit him at all. "I am Rai."

ed followed suit. "And I am Edward." The boys hopped off of patricks's shoulders, saying "And together we are Edward and Raimundo."

A movement caught Orochimaru's eye. He noticed a quick flash of blue duck behind the large, pink starfish, who was to busy grumbling about icecream to notice. "Aha!" he cried, leaping forward and catching the girl by her wrist. He dragged her to the front of the trio. "I see that you also managed to catch _this_ temple-robbing thief! How must I punish her?" he asked, smiling creepily.

"What? No, no, no!" the girl cried, clutching her throat. She did her best to put on a "cute, little girl" look. "My lords, I am not a thief." She turned to the Ninja. "Sir, the gods sent me a vision to bring tribute from the temple to guide them to the city! My only wish," she said, bowing her head and looking pointedly at the boys, "is to serve the gods." She looked at the boys from under her arm and made a face that clearly said "Help me out here!"

Edward paused for a second and finally said, still in a fake deep voice "Release her…don't'cha think?"

Orochimaru looked shocked; the digimon queen appeared to be laughing to herself. Orochimaru recovered quickly, however, and shoved the girl away. "And you shall begin by returning _this_ to its rightful place."

Ladyboreamon took the floor. "My lords, we have been awaiting you for years. Why do you come to see us _now_?"

"You do not question the gods!" shrieked Orochimaru.

"That is true!" yelled Rai, milking it for all it was worth. "Or else, we shall be forced to unleash our…uh…mystical powers!"

Edward was waving his hands around, making slashing motions under his throat, mouthing "STOP!" but…

"And you don't want that," finished Rai pompously.

"Yes we do," deadpanned the Sannin.

Edward slapped his forehead as Rai blanched. "You do?"

"Of course we do!" insisted Orochimaru, gesturing to the young queen. "Visit your wrath on this non-believer who questions your divinity!"

Seeing that his friend was just standing motionless as a statue, Ed put on a fake smile. "Uh, yeah…divinity…one moment please!" He lurched forward and grabbed Rai by the arm, dragging him off so they could talk in private. Once they were out of earshot, Edward smiled and whispered, "Say, Rai, you know those itty bitty voices people have in their heads that give them advice, you know…'say this, not this'…?"

Rai nodded. "Yeah?"

"Well…_you don't have one!_" Edward hissed. meanwhile the sandshrew who managed to get there was playing around trying to catch the golden butterfly

Rai held up his hands. "Look, I'm sorry, I just got carried away!"

"WAY AWAY!"

"Hey, you know how fun it is to be a god?"

"No, considering we're _not!_"

"Maybe we should tell the truth and beg for mercy," Rai suggested.

"Are you nuts?" Edward snapped, "We'd be butchered alive!"

"Yes, but they're getting suspicious." As Edward and Rai talk, all of a sudden, the volcano near the city becomes active as it spurs rocks, ashes, smoke, and lava. The crowd gasps seeing the volcano erupting.

"Guys!" Patrick called to Edward and Rai, "Guys!"

"And if we don't come up with so me mega-cosmic event-" Rai continued.

"I'm trying! I'm trying! I can't think with all these distractions!" Edward yelled out. They didn't notice the volcano erupting as the crowd gasped see this.

"Try hitting him in the head" Patrick yelled to them forgetting about the volcano as Sandshrew continues to chase the Butterfly.

"You-Alchemist- -Think Ed," Rai said confused as he hits Ed on the head to help find a plan.

"Think, think, think," Patrick said.

"I'm on the verge of-" Edward was saying but couldn't take it anymore. Patrick was yelling to them, Sandshrew was chasing noisily to a Butterfly, and hears loud noises that were coming from the volcano._**"STOP!!"**_ Edward yelled out with his loud voice echoing throughout the city.

His voice stops Rai from talking and and Patrick from yelling. Sandshrew stops also and clings to Edward's leg as the Butterfly stops too. The people look up at the volcano to see that all the smoke, lava, ashes, and rocks being sucked back in and stops erupting also. The volcano lets out a final cloud of smoke while making a coughing noise.

Orochimaru gasped seeing the volcano not erupting. Ladyboreamon gasped also seeing this.

The two boys, one Sandshrew, and one pink, fat starfish all stopped, finally realizing what was going on. The trio slowly turned around, and saw the whole town was on their knees.

Rai stared for awhile and threw his arms out. "Ta-da!"

Edward shook his head in annoyance but held out his arms as well.

Rai and Edward began to walk pass them. Rai turns to see one of the warriors, Mr Crocker standing "Don't make me start it up again," he said to him, "'Cause I will." At his words, Crocker drops his spear and bows down to him and Edward.

Patricks starts moving to follow his friends. Edward and Rai walk to Orochimaru who bows to him also and so does Ladyboreamon. "O mighty lords!" Orochimaru said to them, "Come. Let me show you to your temple."

"All right!" Rai smiled at Edward, "Temple." Edward smiles at him.

Orochimaru walks to see Ladyboreamon in his way. "Step aside," he said coldly to her. Ladyboreamon glares at him and lets him pass. Orochimaru, Edward, Rai, and their "servants" pass Ladyboreamon. she turns to his people who look at her. Ladyboreamon nodded and follows Orochimaru as they walk up the temple which was high up.


	8. Tough to be a God

Edward and Rai followed the Digital queen and the creepy priest up a looooooonnng flight of stairs…Patrick was lagging behind, his tongue flopping out o his mouth in exhaustion.

"My lords?" asked Ladyboreamon, turning her head to look.

Orochimaru laughed. "Look at them, pretending to be tired…"

Edward and Rai exchanged glances that said they really hated this. "I hate you for this…" wheezed Edward.

"I love you too, man…" said Rai sarcastically.

When they finally reached the top, the two residents of the discovered city parted curtain and bowed low. The two boys walked inside, staring. Inside was a like a mini-paradise. There were statues of various gods, heaps of food in one corner, some gold valuables, and a pool of water. Edward thought he saw a fish or two swimming in it.

"Cool…" murmured Rai.

Patrick just wheezed.

"Erm, milords," the Digimon queen asked nervously. "Is this to your liking?"

"You better believe it!" cried Rai before Edward could stop him, running over and pumping the queen's hands up and down in an over-excited hand-shake. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou-"

"Stop it," Edward whispered.

"My lords," interrupted Orochimaru, casting the queen a dark look. "If it would please you, I could arrange an offering in your name tomorrow at dawn."

"Or, if you'd rather, we could feast tonight," Ladyboreamon insisted, glaring at the pale man. They seemed to have a silent argument for a moment until Orochimaru turned and asked "Which would you prefer?"

"Food." "Offering." The boys had given different answers. After a brief glance at one another, they decided. "Both. Both would be great," Danny supplied.

There was short pause as Queen and the priest exchanged a glance before bowing. "Yes, lords," they both said in unison as they ducked out, closing the curtain behind them.

**IMIMIMIMIMIMIM  
**

Once outside, the queen's smile evaporated as she and the priest stood side by side. The priest had a strange smile on his face as he turned to her. "And so dawns the Year of the Basilisk. Happy New Year," he said with a fake smile as he descended. The queen shook her head as she followed.

**IMIMIMIMIMIM  
**

Edward and Rai waited until they were sure the two had gone before looking at each other and collapsing into laughter. "Can you believe our luck!?" gasped the darker one.

"Yeah, an entire _city of suckers!_" agreed Edward.

Patrick was laughing at the joke himself, until he saw a familiar form lingering in a corner, her arms crossed, eyebrow raised, looking amused.

"Ah…guys…you guys…" he muttered, frantically tapping them on the shoulders.

Rai swatted him away. "Ah man, this is awesome!"

"All we gotta do is play the god game until we get some gold, and get the heck back to Toon-Spain!"

Rai laughed and struck a "manly" pose. "Raimundo and Edward!" he crowed in a deep voice that was obviously an act.

Edward joined in. "Edward and Raimundo!"

Both said the final bit. "Mighty and powerful gods!"

The girl took a few steps in, still smiling in an amused way. "Hey there."

"AH! The boys whirled around in shock. Rai immediately assumed what he thought was a ninja pose.

The Blue eye girl bit her lip to keep from laughing, and failed. A laugh burst out of her throat and there was no holding back the ones that followed.

"Be gone, Mortal!" said Edward, crossing his arms and trying to glare.

"Yes, lest we strike you with a lighting bolt!" Rai added.

The girl only hummed a tune under her breath and began to inspect off a little gold statue.

"Leave, mortal girl!" Rai flicked his fingers at her and clicked his tongue. The girl didn't move. When he tried again, she gave him a look and said "Save it for Orochimaru, okay? You'll need it…"

"K-K!"

Edward stared at Rai. "Rai…"

"K-K!"

"Rai…"

"K-K!"

"Rai, it's over. We're caught."

Rai clicked his tongue weakly.

The girl smiled innocently and held up her hand. "Oh, don't worry about me, guys. Remember," she said, taking on a sarcastic tone. "'My only wish is to serve the gods.'" She walked around to look at their other sides for a moment. "You don't look like gods at all," she muttered. "I give you a day, in those get-ups…"

Rai and Edward looked at one other and look back at the girl. "How?" Edward asked.

"Well, if you guys want the gold, then you don't want to get caught, right?" Katara asked putting the golden object back to its pedestal. "You're going to need our help."

"What makes you think we need your help?"

Katara looks at him. "'Kk-Kk.'" she repeated from Rai. "Are you serious?"

Patrick laugh till Edward and Rai gave him a glare

"I-What-We..." Rai was saying.

"Okay. you, uh, who are you?" Rai questioned.

"Yeah, uh, what's your angle?" Edward quired.

"No angle. I want in." the girl responded.

"In?" Edward asked. "On the scam. There's no scam! Why would you think there's a-" Suddenly something hits him. "Why?"

"So i can get out." Katara answers.

"I thought she just said she wanted in." Raisaid confused.

"She want in so She can get out." Edward explained.

"Oh" Rai said with a enlightened look but is replace with one of confusion before saying "I don't get it."

"Think you're the only ones who dream of better things?" Katara asked. "Of adventure?" You're got your reasons, and I have mine."

"Let's not make it personal, okay? It's just business." The girl smiles and walks to the boys. She puts her arms around Rai and Edward. "Oh. So when you guys are ready to go back to...wherever you came from. I'm going with you."

"No!" Edward snapped. "Don't think so."

"All right. Fine." Katara smirked.

"After all, I'm sure you know...the proper rituals for blessing a tribute, the holiest days on the calender--Oh, and of course you know all about Xibalba. Okay? Good luck."

The girl only waved at them. "See you two at the execution."

The words took a moment to register with the boys. Rai made a small noise, and Edward moved forward quickly. "Ah-hey-hey! Wait!" he said, moving in front of her. "Okay. New plan. You help a little, wee see how it goes."

Katara glared at him. "No…you let me help you, and then take me with you when you go away. Okay?" she said, holding her hand out to shake.

Rai smiled, holding his hand out. "Okay-"

"Ah!" Edward pushed his hand away. "We'll see how this works out first, okay?" he said.

"Uh-huh. Well, then I suppose that means you want these back?" said Kattara. She takes something out of her back which is Ed's loaded dice.

"How'd you get those?" Edward asked shocked as he took back his dice.

"Where was she keeping them." Rai pondered.

The girl shrugged. "Okay then." She walked past them, calling over her shoulder. "Call me Katara. I'm your new partner."

"Excuse me, you're a partner _in training-_"Edward started to say, holding up a hand, moving toward her, but a large piece of fabric was thrown at his face, blinding him.

Katara moved past him, throwing another one to Rai. "Put these on. And hurry up, the public's waiting.

Rai takes off his shirt but Edward realizes. "Do you mind?" he asked.

"No." Katara said.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" she exclaimed realizing Edward and the others need privacy while changing. "Right. Excuse me." She then began to leave.

When she was out of earshot, Rai leaned over and nudged Edward in the side. "Heh-heh…this city _should_ be famous for its girls, eh?"

"Yeah, it should-What, no!" Edward cried. "That girl's trouble, big trouble! Okay, Raimundo, let me ask you something," ed said, a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You remember the little voice we talked about? Imagining for a second that you _have _one? What would it say about Katara? Listen carefully…"

Rai thinks for a second and growls with a smile, thinking how cute Katara was.

"No. No. Listen! We are partners." Edward snaps.

"We are partners." Rai repeated.

"We have a plan, remember?"

"Get the gold. Go back to Toon-Spain."

"Yes!" Edward agreed. "And we are pretending to be gods. Now, put Katara in the mix. What is the voice saying? Listen carefully."

Rai stared in the same direction Edward was, and finally said "Katara…is…off-limits?"

Edward could have sworn he heard the _ding _of a Correct bell. "Bingo, he gets it!" he cried triumphantly. "Katara is off-limits! So...no getting personal."

Rai shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and began to change into the outfit Katara had given him. "Yeah, and anyway, we're supposed to be gods, right? So, we have to do the godly thing, and not give in to temptation." He raised an eyebrow. "Am I right?"

Edward looked nervous, adjusting his new top. "Hey...about that...the whole god thing...think we can pull it off? I mean, if Katara saw through it-"

"We'll be fine!" Rai laughed, pounding his friend on the back. "All we have to do is smile, act like we're Mr. Congeniality, and _you_ just have to follow my lead."

Edward stared at him. "Yeah. Because you're the epitome of god-hood..." he muttered, following Rai out.

**IMIMIMIMIM**

Rai and Edward (Patrick gone another way) leave the temple. Ladyboreamon spots the two coming (that woman has hawk like eyes) and turns to his music playing band. "Big smile. Like you mean it."

The people smile and are about to play.

"hey bro I know there god, but when can we stop smiling? My jaw cramping." Yuemon whispered to his brother Darkmagicianmon.

"Deal with it."

Ladyboreamon gave the band the signal to play

At the top of the temple, Edward smiles at Rai and they walk down the stairs, singing to the music.

Edward: (Singing) _**I hardly think I'm qualified**_

_**To come across all sanctified**_

The two finally walk down and visit the people. Edward sees the simpsons, Homer and Marge with there children Maggie, Lisa, and Bart. Edward pets Maggie on the head happily.

_**I just don't cut it with the cherubim**_

Suddenly, Maggie takes off her binky and bites Edward on his good hand "Yeowch" he yelled. "Edward, what are you talking about?" Rai asked taking Edward elsewhere as he moaned in pain. They walk by to see the people bowing to them again.

Raimundo: _**There again they're on their knees**_

_**Being worshipped is a breeze**_

Rai offers him a bowl of punch. Edward drinks it and refreshed by the drink.

_**Which rather suits us in**_

_**The interim **_

Edward: _**Interim, interim It's me and him**_

Rai drinks it and spits it out at the fire, making it blaze about.

Rai: _**Oh, my God! **_

Edward & Rai: _**It's tough to be a god**_

Edward and Rai were now riding on Patrick shoulders. They ride him as Rai use his wind powers to give the illusion of them hovering through rings of fire, impressing the crowd.

_**Tread where mortals have not trod**_

Later, Rai's flexing his muscles and the silhouette of his shadow was very muscular.

Rai:_** Be deified when really**_

The silhouette was really a shadow puppet, created by Edward with his hand and shone by a a stick on fire he created using a pair of gloves he 'borrowed' from Roy Mustang.

Edward:_** You're a sham**_

The natives offer Patrick some golden apple and Patrick eats them happily.

"More" Patrick said finishing his fourth basket.

"Oi, he as worse as you are!" Shinpachi said to Kagura

Edward & Raimundo:_** Be an object of devotion**_

_**Be the subject of psalms**_

Edward and Rai were walking around a stature head that looks like Rai.

_**It's a rather touching notion**_

_**All those prayers and those salaams**_

The people were praising to Edward as he was on top of Patrick. he stops and Edward sees he's behind another tablet of the gods.

Edward: _**And who am I to bridle**_

Edward goes to that position next his god counterpart.

_**If I'm forced to be an idol**_

A hand lends on Ed. He grabs it and was taken by Rai as they sit on the tablet.

_**If they say that I'm a god**_

_**That's what I am**_

Later, Edward and Rai take a cup of punch they had and drink it.

_**What's more if we don't comply**_

_**With the locals' wishes**_

They turn to see the stronger and muscular warriors slicing something with liquid coming out that seemed like blood.

_**I can see us being sacrificed**_

_**Or stuffed**_

But the warriors were actually slicing watermelons for the people to eat. "You have a point there, buddy," Rai said to Edward as they were watching,

"Very good thinking, much better than that jumping in the barrels one."

"Yeah its much better than... HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" Edward yelled but Rai interrupted him before Ed could start yelling at him

Rai:_** So let's be gods The perks are great **_

They were soon fans by the girl as they relax. "Yeah!" Edward agreed calming down.

Edward: _**El Dorado on our plates **_

Then Edward was holding a plate of food that looked like the city of El Dorado. He lights up a cigar for Rai . "Thank you," Rai thanked with Katara dancing in the background.

Rai:_** Local feelings should not**_

_**Be rebuffed **_

Edward: _**Never rebuffed**_

Then, Sandshrew come out of the "El Dorado" plate. the pokemon takes a cigar also.

_**I never rebuff a local feeling **_

Suddenly, the cigar that Sandshrew had, blows up. (luckily, everyone is okay)

_**No, my friend**_

Edward and Rai were back in their trademark clothes as more people bow down to them.

Ed & Rai: _**It's tough to be a god**_

_**But if you get the people's nod**_

In their fantasy reality, Edward and Rai party and jump on giant bongos,

_**Count your blessings Yeah, keep 'em sweet**_

_**That's our advice **_

"It's great advice!" Edward exclaimed with a laugh as he and Rai land on a giant bowl with punch.

_**Be a symbol of perfection**_

"_Free punch!"_ Patrick comes and makes a cannon ball to dive into the punch.

_**Be a legend, Be a cult**_

Rai is doing a dance waving his arm with four more arms waving. Edward and Katara appear behind Rai.

_**Take their praise Take a collection**_

_**As the multitudes exalt**_

Rai:_** Don a supernatural habit**_

Rai takes tons of masks revealing edward and they were soon underwater.

Edward: _**We'd be crazy not to grab it **_

"You got it!" Rai cried happily. They swam and climb up the bubbles where Patrick, and Katara sits on them.

Edward & Rai:_** So sign on two new gods**_

_**For paradise**_

_**Par-a-dise**_

Then, the two are back in reality. Edward and Rai happily give a toast to each other as they and everyone began to party and dance. Ladyboreamon was dancing with the people.

"Oh yeah! Bring it, we want paradise whatever that is!" Patrick comes in and does a head-spin.


	9. Three Days

It was a wild night since the party. Raimundo and Edward are now sleeping in a bed that the natives made for them. They don't know that they're both now hugging. Suddenly, Orochimaru appears upside down wearing a skull mask. Both wake up to see him.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!!" they screamed startled seeing Orochimaru. They look at one another, realizing they hugged while resting. "AAAAAAAAAHHH!!" they yelled again as they let go. "AAAAAAAHH!!" they turn to Orochimaru again.

"Good morning, my lords!" Sannin greeted with a smirk.

"Creepy ninja is back!" Rai whispered to Ed.

"Ah, crud." Edward groans.

"Would you keep it down, some people need sleep after that night." Patrick said (he was sleeping in a room near theres).

Orochimaru leaves and is outside where the natives carried them else where when they were asleep. He comes to them and Queen Ladyboreamon.

"And now it's my turn!" he said to her with a sneer and looks at the people of El Dorado. "The gods have awakened!" he announced.

"Whoa!" Edward cried as he fell off his bed as Rai gets out. Edward stands up and noticed Katara is throwing flowers in his and Rai's presence. "Hey, Katara. What's doing on?" the alchemist asked whispering.

"It's not gonna be good." Katara answered.

"Thank you." Edward said back. He and his friend watch the sannin's ceremony.

"This city has been granted a great blessing." Orochimaru continued. "And what have we done to show our gratitude? A meager celebration. The gods deserve a proper tribute!" At his words, they notices carry a large bag with something inside. they put it in front of Orochimaru.

Ed and Rai smiled, thinking the bag had something really good.

'Please let It be a really big gem covered in a gold like stripe.' Edward thought.

'a Game console, it has to be one of those game consoles in a arcade' Rai thought

"The beginning of a new era," Orochimaru cried, using magic to open the bag. "The dawning of a new age...demands...sacifice!" The bag disappears, showing a weak native, Joey Wheeler.

Katara was shocked and so were the other people. Ladyboreamon did a silent gasp. Edward and Raimundo were shocked as well. Orochimaru was going to kill Joey in front of them! Orochimaru, tied up, gets up and walks next to a ledge where in front of him was a giant swirling whirlpool.

"I don't like this." ed said.

"Edward, we've got to do something." Rai told.

Orochimaru raised his weapon in the air, about to slice Joey's head. Katara couldn't look as they covered their eyes. Joey's life would end...

"Stop!"

The Sannin turns to see Rai standing up to him.

"Hmm?" Orochimaru wondered.

"This is not a proper tribute!" Rai announced.

"You do not want the tribute?"

"No. No, no," Rai lied, not wanting the whole city to find out. "W-we want tribute. Uh, it's just that, uh...Edward, tell them." he said pushing him.

Edward turn to look at Rai and said quietly and sarcastically "Thank you for putting me in the line of fire pal." Before turning back to Orochimaru.

Edward thinks for a sec. "The stars are not in position for this tribute!"

"Like he says." Rai said taking Joey out of reach of the whirlpool. "The stars-Can't do it. Not today."

Orochimaru looks at Edward, who was serious. "Ah. Perhaps it is possible I misread...the heavens." he finally answered.

"Don't worry about it." Rai said. "To err is human, to forgive-"

"My lords," Ladyboreamon called. "May the people of El Dorado offer you our tribute." With her words, the tall, hot looking female natives appear, each holding a bowl of pure gold items. Rai and Edward's eyes widened and smiled. Edward smiled cause of the gold while Rai smile cause of girls.

"My lords, does this please you?" Ladyboreamon asked.

"Yes, very nice." Rai said.

"Certainly acceptable." Edward spoke eagerly. "Yes, lovely. It'll do."

"The gods have chosen!" Ladyboreamon announced. "To Xibalba?"

Rai and Edward grin. "No, no." Katara warned/whispered to them.

"To Xibalba!" The two yelled out.

Katara smacks her head. "Oh, great." Katara groaned sarcastically.

The people chanted as the woman head towards where Rai and Edward are, they smiled.

Suddenly, a girl (Sango) threw all the gold up into the air and falls off the ledge, into the whirlpool. Edward and Rai are shocked at this and saw more women walking toward the ledge and throwing the gold into the pool.

Their jaws dropped, looking over the ledge, seeing all the gold thrown away. Katara walks to them, crossing her arms at their mistake.

"Hey, Katara, um, what are they doing?" Edward asked.

"They're sending it to Xibalba. The spirit world." Katara explained.

Edward and Raimundo now realized the whirlpool was Xibalba as the women continue to throw the gold there.

"The spirit world." Edward repeated, looking as if someone told him his puppy died

"I'll take care of it." Katara said to them. Ladyboreamon was watching with happiness until Kimi comes to her. "Um, excuse me, queen? The gods have changed their minds about Xibalba. They wish to bask in the reverence that has been shown them."

Ladyboreamon got the message. "Stop!" she cried to everyone. The women stop throwing their gold, looking back at there queen.

Just then, a plate of gold was rolling toward off the ledge, but Edward looking at Xibalba, stopped it from falling off with his foot. "They wish to bask!" Ladyboreamon announced, "Take the tribute to the gods' temple!"

The women obeyed her and they take all the gold they had left and walk out, going to place all the gold in Edward and Rai's temple that they were going to stay in.

"Nice going," Edward whispered to Katara.

They and Rai walk out as Orochimaru watches them. Ladyboreamon walks by and turns to sannin with her pupils. She smiles and chuckles at Orochimaru, as she leaves with her two pupils, Dm and Yuemon sticking there tongue out while pulling one of there eyelids down. "Smile while you can," Orochimaru said to her coldly.

**IMIMIMIMIM**

Meanwhile, Chase arrives to the island where El Dorado, Edward and Rai are. His army and boats where there as Chase steps on and breaks a skull. He spots something on the beach, footprints from Edward, Rai, and Patrick.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Chase said with an evil smirk.

**IMIMIMIMIMIM**

Back in El Dorado, the people cheers as they watched a parade showing Edward and Rai. They were inside some kind of carriage, carried by a Rapidash with Patrick riding it going "Whooo!"

Inside, Edward and Rai were singing.

Edward & Raimundo:_** Ai-ai-ai. -Tons of gold for you, hah**_

_**And tons of gold for me, hoo **_

_**Tons of gold for we, ah**_

"Not bad for a day's work, eh?" Rai asked.

"Not bad at all. We just became richer than the king of Toon-spain," Edward said mentioning all the gold that's in their temple.

"You know, speaking of royalty," Rai said, "The queen and high priest seem a bit, uh, tense."

"Buenos días!" Edward exclaimed, "Listen, all we have to do...is keep there rivalry against each other to our advantage. You know, do a little god dance, chant some mystic mumbo jumbo, dazzle 'em with some smoke and mirrors and then get the hell back to Toon-Spain."

Rai smiled until he thinks about something else. "Um, Edward," he asked, "How are we gonna get all this back to Toon-Spain?"

Edward looks at Rai, knowing he's right. They have so much gold, even too much to bring for Patrick's strength. The gold might be heavy enough to sink the rowboat. "Ummm-" Edward was saying.

**IMIMIMIMIMIMIM**

Edward and Rai were in Ladyboreamon's temple as they asked him something. "A boat?" She asked.

"Yeah," Edward explained, " Um, we really hate to be ascending so soon, but, uh, some urgent business has come up- family matters-and it's just a bit- Yeah, family. Badda-bing, budda-boom, you know what I mean.

"Oh, we expected you to be staying with us...for the next... thousand years," Ladyboreamon states.

"Well, as we say in the spirit world, there's your plan and then... there's the gods' plan," Edward said,

"Mm-hmm," Rai agrees.

"And our plan, uh, calls for a boat," Edward said, "'cause we're gonna ascend...kind of in a horizontal pattern at first. And then we're gonna go vertical, uh, as we get further out to sea."

"Hmm," Ladyboreamon wondered, "To build a boat large and glorious enough... would take... about a week."

"A week?" Rai asked, "Hmm."

"Um-" Edward wondered, "I wonder how long it would take Orochimaru to do it."

"But-But for the gods," Ladyboreamon said after hearing them say something about Orochimaru, "Uh, three days."

"Uh- Well, if that's the best you can do," Rai said.

"Oh, perhaps if you were not burdened with so much tribute, you could leave sooner," Ladyboreamon explained.

"Hmm?" Rai wondered.

"Hmm?" Edward wondered and finally said, "I like it here. Rai?"

"Yep, yep," Rai agreed, "Three days is just fine."

**IMIMIMIMIMIIM**

Edward and Rai were back at the temple with Katara. Edward was finding earrings for Katara to wear. "No," Edward said, "Three days is not fine. This is a real-" He spots two golden earrings for Katara and gives it to her, "Mmm. these-these are the ones-" He turns to Rai. "Problem."

"Oh. Thank you," Katara said putting on the golden earrings.

"Rai," Edward said to his buddy, "How are we gonna keep this up for three days?"

"You worry too much," Rai smiled.

"No, I worry exactly the right amount," Edward explained, "You can never worry too much. We just have to lie low."

Rai smiles and looks out the great view of the city. "But, Edward, this place is amazing! I mean, I wonder what's-"

"No!" Edward interrupts and protests, "Don't even move!"

"Ed-" Rai was about to say.

"You're moving!" Edward protested.

"A little, but, come on."

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Stay!"

"I gotta-I-"

"Just... stand there!"

"I just-"

"Nyargh, Stay!"

Edward stops him. Rai was in a weird position but froze.

"For three days?" Rai asked. He suddenly loses his balance and falls down.

"Yes! Exactly," Edward exclaimed, "For three days. Don't even breathe. All right? All right. We lie low. No, ah, ah, ah, ah. Promise?"

Rai sighs. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. All right, all right," he said.

"Great! Good. Okay," Edward said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to gloat over my gold." ed walks away as Katara and Rai see Edward kissing his gold. "Oh, yum, yum, yum."

Katara turns to see Rai enjoying the view of the city. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked him.

"Yeah!" Rai answered.

"You know, you really shouldn't miss it," Katara suggested.

"I know," Rai said turning to Katara, "But I-I couldn't."

"Go ahead," She said, "I'll cover for you."

"Oh, good. Thanks," Rai thanked, "So, what happened to Patrick?"

"I don't know," Katara answered.

Raimundo looks to see the close is clear and he leaves the temple at _break-neck speed_. Katara lies down on a bench as she sees Edward singing and holding a pot of gold. _"Edward goes for paradise,"_ he sang but stops realizing something, "Hey, what happened to Rai?"

"I don't know," Katara answered pretending she didn't notice.

"Oh, my God!" Edward cried dropping and breaking the golden pot, "He's gone! Raimundo's gone! He's loose! What am I gonna do? Oh, no, no!" Edward sobbed and lies down on the bench.

Katara gets up and comes behind the bench and Edward. She laughs. "Oh, Rai is right," she said. "You worry too much."

Katara smiles seeing that Edward needs to relax, so she rubs Ed's shoulders. "Oh. Ooh. Oh, yeah. Oh, oh, down, down, down," Edward sighed but realizes something and gets up to Katara,

"No! No! Big trouble. Whoa! Look, sweetheart, we're in the middle of a con here, walking the razor's edge. On the one hand, gold!" Edward shows her all the gold they had.

"On the other hand, painful, agonizing failure!" He then shows a picture of humans being sacrificed and killed. "I can't afford any tempta-uh, distractions," Edward explained to her, "So, I'm sorry. So sorry. But perhaps another time? Another place, hmm?"

"Too bad," Katara said sitting on the bench, "I'm free now."

"I'm... not really sure I trust you," Edward said, his voice sounding as if he trying to win a battle but losing terribly.

"Mmm," Katara wondered, "I'm not really asking you to trust me. Am I?"

Edward looks at her, knowing that she wants him to rub her shoulders. "Whoo. Kay," Edward said. He rubs Katara's shoulders, feeling how soft her skin was. "Ooh, yeah," Edward said while he is distracted and Raimundo walks into the city.


	10. Exploring the city

Rai was walking around the city

Rai was walking around the city. He looks, but the whole place is deserted. 'This is odd,' he thought. However, the sight was still beautiful as he smiles and watching a flock of birds fly away in a distance. Soon, he finds Crocker.

"Excuse me? Excuse me?" Rai called running to Crocker. He turns to see him. "Hey, were is everyone?" Rai asked.

"They've been cleared from the streets, my lord." Mr. Crocker responded. "So the city can be cleansed, as you ordered."

"Oh, well that's alri… did you say cleansed!?" Rai asked in shock.

"Yes. So the Age of the Basilisk can begin, as you ordered, my lord."

This was also bizarre for Raimundo. He didn't give anyone any orders, and he bet Rai didn't too. He turned to see Monkeyboy (GW OC), being beaten up by warriors. He gasped.

"Get back in!" exclaims a warrior, Zim.

"Where are you going?" Rai asked running to them. "Hey, stop that!"

"Move!" another warrior, Low-Kai (from power rangers lightspeed rescue), said.

"Hey, stop that!" Rai cried stopping the warriors from taunting Monkeyboy. "What are you doing? Stop that!"

"But, my lord, anyone who disobeys your orders...must be punished, **as you ordered**." said Mr. Crocker said following a Spasm as he said it.

Rai didn't even give an order about this and he didn't want people to get hurt. "It seems I've been giving a lot of orders, haven't I?" he asks.

"Orochimaru has made your commands clear, my lord." Crocker said.

"Really?" Ri asked, realizing the orders were given by Orochimaru. He turns to the warriors. "Here's an order: Take the day off."

"Huh?" the warriors asked puzzled giving a look at each other and left with Crocker.

Rai turns to Monkeyboy and smiles at him. "Are you all right?" Monkeyboy seemed terrified of Raimundo and gives him gold coins. "Oh no! It's all right. Please." However Monkeyboy runs away from him while knocking down some items. Rai looks at the items and smiled.

**IMIMIMIM**

Raimundo was sitting on a ledge and turned to the items he found into a musical Spanish cuatro. He plays tune while trying the notes to see how well it played. Patrick was laughing. Rai turns to the Starfish.

"Hey Patrick!" Raimundo called. "There you are." he finally tunes his cuatro and plays it. There were a couple of kids behind him, which was Sophie (GW, second oc), Bart simpson, Kim & Kam . They gasped as Rai spots them. They seemed mighty impressed with Rai's music.

"Oh." Raimundo realized and plays a melody. Sophie and co smile and walk toward Rai, seeming comfortable with him and dance to the beat. People begin to appear to see whats all the hubbub.

Raimundo smiles and sees a native, Gintoki Sakata. He gives him his cuatro and shows him how to play it. Gintoki plays it and smiles, enjoying the music.

"Not Exactly Jump, but it is good to the ears" Gin said

Rai walks away, wanting to explore more of the city.

_**The more I learn**_

_**The more I see**_

Rai comes to a stream where he sees many fish swimming there.

_**The less the world impassions me**_

_**The hungry heart**_

He looked up to see the people stare at him. Rai gives a wave and smile at them and they wave back.

_**The roving eye**_

_**Have come to rest**_

_**Do not apply**_

_**The frantic chase**_

Rai walks to see a ride. A native, Peter Griffin, offers Raimundo to ride. Rai was swung around while tied by the legs connected to a pole. He was enjoying this. The rope broke and he landed in a stand.

"you broke Old man Jenkin, stand." Patrick said with old man Jenkins behind him.

"Normally I say, I know there be no good in city folks flying machines but since you a god I'll just give you a glare." He begins to glare at Rai.

_**The crazy ride**_

_**The thrill has gone**_

Rai comes to a farm where another native, Iroh, offers Raimundo some bird food for the chickens. He throws the good on the ground as they eat them. Just then, the Dodrio appear and eat the good out of Rai's bowl. He was surprised but feeds them happily.

_**I step aside**_

_**I'd believe**_

_**In anything**_

_**Were it not for you**_

Rai comes to where a group was riding on a Blastoise. Rai rides on and looks at the Digimon swimming by.

_**Showing me by just existing**_

_**Only this is true**_

_**I love you**_

_**I love you**_

Rai joins the group as they were doing a game like dominos, only with golden pieces. They were done and one native, Daggett, insists Rai to go ahead. Rai smiles and taps the dominos as they continuously knock out one other.

_**Without question**_

_**I love you**_

_**I'd believe in anything**_

The golden dominos was knocked out fast, forming a shining golden sun that shone on the faces of Rai and the natives. He leaves and runs out happily, looking around the great views of El Dorado.

_**Were it not for you**_

_**Showing me by just existing Only this is true**_

_**Oh, I love you**_

Patrick join in with Rai. Rai stops and meets up with Davis, Timmy, Danny and who were playing a game. They stop playing when spotting Wooldoor.

Danny smiles at Rai and holds the ball up to him, offering if he wants to play. Danny bounces the ball and hits it with his hip as Davis hits back. Rai catches it smiling. He tries out the boys' moves by bouncing the ball with his foot and knee and hits it to the boys with his hip. The guys laughed and resume to play. Rai joins in their game.

Patrick was happy for his friend.

**IMIMIMIMIM**

From Orochimaru's temple, he and Crocker sight Rai playing with the kids.

"Hmm..." Orochimaru wondered as he looked at his ancient spell book showing one of the gods with skulls and demons. "This is not what I expected. Perhaps Lord Edward will enlighten me." he tidies himself up. "How do I look?" he asked Crocker.

"Oh," Crocker said. "How do I say this without you deciding to kill me, you don't look to horrifying nor in any shape or form, a child molester." Crocker said.

"Oh, shut up." Orochimaru snapped. He leaves to go to the temple where Edward and Katara are.

**IMIMIMIMIMIM**

Back at the temple, Karara was flirting with Edward. "Oh! Whoa!" Edward screamed as Katara continues to seduce him.

"My lord?" a voice called. Katara stops with Edward in a relaxing mood. The voice turned out to be Orochimaru looking for Ed. "Hello?" he called out.

"The high priest." Katara cried dropping Edward on the ground.

"Ow!" the Alchemist yelped.

"What's he going to think if he finds one of the gods like this with me?" Katara pondered.

Edward gets up. "Uh, lucky god?" he said laughing.

Katara glare daggers at him. "J-Just-Just-Just-" she was saying and growled.

"Hello?" Orochimaru called out.

"Whoa!" Edward yelled as Katara threw him out of the room where the sannin is. Edward gets up. "Oh, Orochimaru! What brings you here?"

"I humbly request an audience with you, my lord." Orochimaru told.

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"My lord, I have just seen Lord Raimundo out among the people."

"Really?" Edward asked, now remembering to be upset at Rai for leaving the temple.

"If I may be so bold as to offer some advice." Orochimaru continued.

"All right." Edward said agreeing. "Shoot."

"My lord, you are perfect." Orochimaru commented.

"Oh, well," Edward said rubbing the back of his head and the size of his ego rising could be heard. "Go on."

"But in your perfection, you cannot know how imperfect humans are." Orochimaru said using his Jutsu to form snakes. "Like snakes they are. Spineless and slippery." Ed and Katara look at the snakes around them.

Then, rats appear from nowhere. "They are as untrustworthy as rats, stealing and cheating with no remorse." Orochimaru continued as webs formed with spiders coming. "Spinning webs of lies, like spiders!" A spider formed on Orochimaru's hand as he squishes it.

"Stop it!" Edward snapped, his face turning green. "That's disgusting!"

Orochimaru jutsu faded away as the snakes, spiders, rats, etc. that were illusions disappear. "They're beyond disgusting!"

"Yeah, yeah, way beyond." Edward said.

"Then we're in agreement." Orochimaru smirked. "I'll begin the necessary preparations immediately. Do you wish to have your victims bound to an altar, or would you prefer them free-range? And will you be devouring their essence whole...or piece by piece?"

Edward seemed repalled at this. "Sannin, you've lost me."

"My lord." Orochimaru said. "These people will not respect you if they do not fear you. And, of course, we'll make them fear us by..." Ed was about to say something but stopped. "A sacrifice." the Sanin answered for him. "As it is prophesied: the history of the Age of the Basalisk will be written in-"

"Ink?" Edward guessed.

"Sir this is no time for for Jokes, You and I both know it is written in Blood!"

"Blood! Oh, right. Of course." Edward lied, being freaked out by the sannin. "I should probably consult with Lord Raimundo. This is fairly important stuff. I, um, should discuss this entire, uh, blood issue right away. Excuse us, won't you?" He turns to Katara and grabs her by the hand. "Let's go." Edward and Katara walk away from the temple, looking for Rai.

**IMIMIMIM**

Chase and his army, meanwhile, head to a canyon where Rai, Edward, and Patrick were with the shape of the canyon looking like a Lugia.

"This way." Chase said as they march out of the canyon.

**IMIMIMIMIM**

sorry it took me awhile please, read and review


End file.
